1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved system for generating electrical power utilizing a spring as the energy source for generating electrical power.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical power generating systems which use fossil and non-fossil fuels have adverse affects on the environment. For example, electrical power-generating systems that utilize fossil fuels, such as coal or oil, produce residual materials which pollute the atmosphere. Those pollutants result from the burning of fossil fuels to generate heat to produce steam which operates turbines that drive electrical power-producing generators. Other electrical power-generating systems which utilized atomic energy to produce steam cause radiation problems in the disposal of spent radioactive fuel. Hydro-electric power systems require expensive and elaborate structures, such as dams, which block rivers, and water storage ponds or lakes, which can adversely impact the environment. Wind-operated systems, which use numerous windmills, are not practical in many places because they require large areas and steady winds. Also when used alone, windmills have limited application unless areas have sufficient, consistent wind velocity and wind strength. Hence, efforts have been made to develop systems for generating electricity that eliminate or minimize the disturbance of the environment and the high expenses and ecological problems associated with conventional power-generating systems.